


每天起床都能看到男朋友在保养 第十章（大师兄x柳老板）

by zhailuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 19:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhailuo/pseuds/zhailuo





	每天起床都能看到男朋友在保养 第十章（大师兄x柳老板）

第十章  
褚雁罗的突然出现让那五个彪形大汉哆嗦了一阵，也意识到常曼现在是不太好惹的，于是慌慌张张逃了出去。  
常曼余光看到五个人离开，心里松了口气。  
不过褚雁罗倒是没打算就这么放过他，他牵着常曼走出厕所，在通道口不起眼的地方停了下来，问道：“他们是怎么回事？”  
“……这个……”常曼转起眼珠，“其实这事儿说来话长……”  
褚雁罗靠着墙壁不出声，等他的下文。  
通道口的几个穿警服的人忽然离开，褚雁罗终于把注意力转移在他们身上，看见那些人被唐琳唤走，唐琳神情严肃，声音压得很低，那些人还需要将耳朵送到她面前，听完她的话后瞬间脸色一变，三三两两走向外面。  
做完这一切事，唐琳就像是什么都没发生过一样，换上原先应对宾客的笑脸走回人群。  
常曼也好奇地张望过去，咦了一声问道：“方大少爷呢？”  
褚雁罗心里猜到了几分情况，不过没有跟常曼明说，而是道：“在后面休息吧。”  
“看来是喝酒了……”大师兄根本沾不得半点酒，上回武馆里，常远国买回来两瓶酒，说是想和师兄弟们喝两杯，结果方恒衍就喝了一口，然后酒宴前半段时间倒在地上昏昏沉沉，迷迷糊糊跟你玩捉迷藏，后半段时间在武馆开party唱歌，歌声嘹亮，余音绕耳，延绵不绝，持续到睡着为止。  
贼狠。  
常曼知道方恒衍不能喝酒，于是嘀咕着得出结论。  
可褚雁罗他不知道啊，坏就坏在他听力特别敏锐，被常曼含在喉咙里的话都能听见，立马追问道：“你很了解他？”  
难道常曼之前也想去求方恒衍包养所以调查了他的资料？不然没理由说得通吧。  
一向想问题非常彻底深刻的褚雁罗丝毫不知道这次的分析简直和真相八杆子打不着，在心里默默笃定了这个猜想。  
常曼如果会读心术，他绝对能看到褚雁罗满脑子给他编得“小娘炮为求方少爷包养做足功课，临上床却发现他只喜欢女人”这类小剧本，然后瞬间炸起，一顿怒揍打得褚雁罗找不着北，毕竟他和方恒衍是师兄弟，师兄弟纯洁的友谊是不可玷污的。  
可惜他不会，所以常曼冷汗直冒，为找理由不择手段，尖着嗓子做撒娇状回答：“……人家猜的嘛。”  
褚雁罗：“……”  
可以了可以了，可以别说话了，很多大佬目前都达不到您这水平，比他见过的泰国人妖还恐怖。  
常曼用无数次的装娘娘腔，躲过了无数个来自二当家的追问。  
宴会的举办时间很久，久到已经超过常曼日常的作息时间，加上沾了酒精，不能说醉，但瞌睡总是要打的，他后背倚着墙，脑袋开始呈小鸡啄米的形式，一摇一晃之下直接锤到褚雁罗的胸口。  
常曼被撞得疼了，倒吸一口气，揉揉脑袋看向褚雁罗，连声道歉。  
“没事。”褚雁罗眉峰轻挑，“困了么？”  
常曼下意识以为这句纯关心的话是褚雁罗给他下的套子，立马打起十二分精神，舔着脸做出标准回复：“只要有二当家在身边，人家怎么都不会困的呢。”  
褚雁罗：“？？？”  
请问您是哪儿弄来的这些剧本，都多少年前的台词了？  
西装下的皮肤汗毛早已经竖了起来，褚雁罗清清嗓子，故作镇定道：“你如果困了，我们可以回去。”  
常曼精神一振：“那我们回吧！”  
浓密的睫毛下，一双水灵的眼睛猛地恢复神色，大概是兴奋的情绪怕被他发现，常曼还垂下眼帘，掩饰住自己的部分感情，褚雁罗这才发现，身边的人右边眉尾藏着一颗红痣，在灯光下略显魅惑。  
……瞅着倒是个漂亮机灵样，怎么偏偏学了人妖呢。  
褚雁罗忽然有点惋惜眼前人，他甚至想亲手把这人从歪路上拉回来。  
“二当家？”被混黑道的太子用一种“老子知道你是谁”的眼神完全包围住，还是在当事人有秘密的情况下，常曼心跳都要停了，生怕褚雁罗察觉到什么蛛丝马迹。  
褚雁罗被这声怯怯糯糯的二当家唤回神，收起眼神，“走吧。”  
常曼松了口气，“嗯！”  
-  
一家甜蜜一家辛酸。  
柳玉发誓，给他一次重来的机会，他死都不会选择在昨天，在这个酒店，跟别人进行约|炮。  
或者，死千百遍，他也不愿意在几个小时前给这位来路不明的男人开门。  
如果只是单纯的跟他干|几次也就罢了，毕竟这人长的还挺帅，是柳玉喜欢的款。  
陌生男人跟不要命似的用硬|物狠狠贯|穿他，柳玉后面已经受伤严重，没了知觉，洁净的床单上沾满不明液体，混合着丝丝血迹，简直只能用一个惨字形容。  
但是！  
但是这并不足以提起柳玉对这个陌生男人的怨恨和恐惧，男人嘛，酒劲上头了略微有点控制不住，大家都懂的，柳玉表示理解。  
可你他妈边|干边唱歌柳玉就不能忍了啊！！！  
柳玉根本抬不起手腕去拿手机看时间，只能目送天边的月亮逐渐跑出夜幕，半是昏暗的天空上尚且挂着几颗不是很起眼的小星星，按理来说处在剧烈运动中的柳玉根本不可能察觉到这种微不可见的小小“装饰物”。  
然而，陌生男人直接把他按在落地窗上，掰着他的下巴，强迫他目视那一片聚着星星的天空，铿锵有力，一边喘|息一边嘶吼吟唱，仿佛在跟星星比谁更闪亮。  
“大河……呼……向东流啊！天上的星星……呼……有几颗啊！哎嘿哎嘿有几颗啊~哎嘿哎嘿数一数啊~”  
男人显然体力即将耗尽，比被做的人声音还沙哑，看起来根本没少叫，然而即便是干渴和受损的声带也阻挡不了他的歌手身份。  
柳玉欲哭无泪，别他妈数星星了！你给老子停下来！  
大概是连在一起的身体传达了柳玉的心思，男人顿了顿，直接切换下一首。  
“一生只为……呼……这一天！让血脉再……呼……相连！擦干屁股上的血和jy，留住我的根~”  
柳玉的脑袋又被按进床单中，怒声在心中咆哮，你现在就给我滚！  
“送你送到小门外~呼……有句话我想交代！虽然已经是金菊开……路边的男人别随便采！”  
……  
柳玉心如死灰。  
救救他吧。  
他真的受不了了。


End file.
